


Copper

by HyourinmaruIce



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Copper - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 08:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyourinmaruIce/pseuds/HyourinmaruIce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle tastes copper</p>
            </blockquote>





	Copper

It hurt, her chest. There was something lodged there… could that be her heart? She was having trouble breathing. She tasted… copper. Her mouth tasted like copper. Her head hurt.

She tried to breath but all she could taste, instead of cool fresh air, was copper. She couldn’t feel the air grace her throat… but there was a liquid. A Liquid that tasted funny, maybe that’s where the copper taste came from. Did copper mean something?

She racked her mind and tried to breath… copper… copper… maybe Rum would know. He was kneeling above her saying something, something that she couldn’t hear. He was speaking too softly. She tried to reach out and speak, but when she saw her hand there was something red on it. Red and slightly sticky to the touch. She looked at it for a few seconds before shifting her gaze back to Rum’s chocolate brown eyes, the ones with golden flecks that made her giddy sometimes, and tried to speak.

Strange, nothing was coming out.

Copper.

Then darkness.


End file.
